Aliento gélido
by 7Tuchi
Summary: Tras conocer al hada de los dientes, Jack es invadido por un obsesivo deseo de posesión que sacará a luz un, hasta ahora desconocido, lado oscuro del guardián.


Hoy he vuelto a pensar en ella. Hace años que no deja de atormentarme su recuerdo, su imagen, su silueta, todo ello pervive en mi mente día tras día, como una eterna luz que nunca se desvanece. Desde que fui elegido uno más entre la liga de los legendarios guardianes, jamás hubiera imaginado que podría sentirme así hacia uno de ellos.

No es sino su sonrisa en mi mente la que ilumina mis oscuras y álgidas noches; me basta con escuchar el simple aleteo de sus bellas y emplumadas alas para esbozar una sonrisa en mi rostro. El afecto que siento hacia el resto de mis compañeros es incomparable al cálido sentimiento procedente de aquella hermosa criatura que hace que mi nueva vida inmortal tenga sentido. Pero ignoro que ella comparta lo que yo siento; es una ardiente frustración que crece cada día más, un desconocido anhelo que se va haciendo más fuerte según transcurre la eterna espera.

Deseo tenerla entre mis brazos y abrazarla tan fuerte que tenga que gritar mi nombre entre susurros. Mas por mucho placer que esa fantasía me otorgue, no me olvido del dolor y la aflicción que me provoca la simple presencia de esa frágil criatura; ojalá pudiera... morderla... sí, morderla como un animal hasta hacerla bramar de dolor. Eso me consolaría, me permitiría hacerle ver a esa pequeña hada el irremediable dolor que siento cada día al comprender que ella nunca será mía. Incluso ahora, en esta noche cualquiera, apenas iluminada por estrellas nubladas que se ríen de mi desgracia, ella está ahí delante, tan cerca y tan distante al mismo tiempo. Resulta desolador. Ni siquiera puedo tocarla. No de esa forma. No mientras ella piense que únicamente somos estúpidos amigos. "Me tengo que ir" declara. Y ahora, ¿qué? Pasaré otra noche despierto pensando en ella, intentando olvidarla, aunque eso no es nuevo. Por qué no puedo sentir su cálida piel sobre mi cuerpo ahora inerte; por qué alguien que se ha enfrentado a las más tenebrosas pesadillas es incapaz de hablarle abiertamente a una mujer, de decirle lo que siente, de besarla, de aprisionarla de tal manera que le falte el oxígeno y tenga que suplicarme con lágrimas en los ojos que abandone su interior. Sí, soy muy consciente de mis oscuros y lujuriosos pensamientos.

_Porque no eres nadie para ella _explica mi siempre sincera mente _Siempre te verá como su amigo, su compañero. Algún día conocerá a alguien mejor que tú y se olvidará de ti para siempre. No eres más que una maldita rata._

Mis siniestros y profundos deseos hacia ella que nadie más conoce me llevan al insomnio y a la locura... pero no pasará de esta noche. "Espera. Te quiero." ¿Me habrá escuchado? Está paralizada. Me está mirando, pero no acierto a ver su rostro. Me atrevo a adivinar que está articulando un gesto de sorpresa; de sorpresa y pánico, diría yo. ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que le he dicho que le quiero? Se me ha hecho eterno.

"Jack..." _Aquí viene; te va a rechazar como a una asquerosa rata. Recordarás esta noche como la peor de todas tus vidas. _"Yo también te quiero." No estoy seguro de haber escuchado bien. "¿Qué has dicho?" interrogo. "Te quiero." Y ya es la segunda vez que escucho la misma tontería. Mi imaginación me está jugando una mala pasada... ya no oigo hablar a mi mente... ni siquiera me oigo a mí mismo. Todas las voces han dejado paso a un inquietante y muerto silencio. ¿¡Por qué no dice nada!? Si ya está todo confesado; no hay más que esconder. _¿Se puede saber qué haces? Ve y bésala. ¿No es lo que siempre has querido? _Y de nuevo, los años transcurren con lentitud. Es suficiente... ya he esperado bastante a que este momento llegara...

Me basta una minúscula levitación de mis desnudos pies para romper la distancia que nos separa. Dejo de resistirme y la beso, la beso como nunca antes lo había hecho; con pasión, con fuerza, con rabia... con hambre. Mi gélida lengua invade su boca y parece que mi ataque la pilla por sorpresa. Pero ella no se hace de rogar y me devuelve el beso mientras se amarra a mi cuello. Cojo y la aprisiono contra un árbol. Ahora mi cuerpo manda, ahora por fin voy a poder dar rienda suelta a mis más oscuros deseos. Le sujeto las muñecas por encima de su cabeza y ella me mira expectante, sin saber qué hacer o decir. _¿Qué estás haciendo, maldito perro? ¿Quieres que alguien te descubra? _Tiene razón. No puedo hacerlo... no aquí. "Vámonos a tu palacio ahora mismo" ordeno. "¿Para qué?" Sonrío ante la ingenuidad de la inocente hada. "Vamos a divertirnos un poco" respondo.

* * *

Allí todos duermen, mas no creo que a nosotros nos aguarde el mismo destino. Por fin diviso su cama. Es suave, pero no se puede comparar a las emplumadas alas de mi hada. Sin previo aviso, la embisto contra la cama, quedando encima de ella, y la beso lascivamente creando un sello entre su boca y la mía, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. "No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para hacer esto." Mi confesión la ha dejado sin capacidad de articular palabra. Espero que ahora se haya percatado de mis intenciones. Comienzo deslizando mis labios por su garganta. Presiono fuerte hasta dejar una marca violácea. Noto entonces un escalofrío por su parte; no está acostumbrada a tan heladas temperaturas. No. Su piel dorada brilla, es cálida, nada que ver con la mía. Prosigo con mi labor y recorro su cuerpo haciendo uso de mis labios sin dejarme ni un solo centímetro por explorar. Entre su emplumada anatomía, descubro dos hermosos senos, redondos y simétricos, muerdo con lujuria uno de sus pezones y repito el mismo proceso con el segundo, arrancándole un gemido de dolor. ¿Es que acaso no eran mis dientes lo que ella más idolatraba? Estoy seguro de que nunca pensó que los podría utilizar para un fin semejante a éste. Decido continuar dejando más marcas cárdenas en su sedosa piel; mañana tendremos mucho que explicar. Recibo a cambio jadeos que emergen de sus rosados labios cada vez que mi boca rueda por su piel, y que resulta ser una encantadora melodía para mis oídos. De pronto, mi pequeña hada me sorprende adoptando un papel más activo y acariciando la piel que se oculta debajo de mi sudadera. Su simple tacto es tan reconfortante, tan dulce... Hace que me derrita. Nunca antes había pensado que podría sentir tanto calor... La espera es agobiante; necesito hacerla mía ahora mismo. Ágilmente, libero mi erección y me deslizo suave y lentamente en su interior, desgarrando nuestras virginidades. Consigo arrancarle unos gemidos iniciales que se van acompasando al ritmo de mis embestidas. "Por favor... más deprisa." Mis deseos carnales se activan ante aquella petición; consigo aumentar la velocidad y sus llantos de placer se hacen más ardientes. Entonces la abrazo y siento cómo ella entrelaza sus dedos en mi pelo y tira con fuerza mientras dejo que mi aliento gélido embriague su cuello. "Ja... ah..." _Escúchala, ni siquiera es capaz de pronunciar tu nombre _"Di mi nombre" exijo. "Ah..." "¡Di mi nombre!" "¡Jack!" No es necesario nada más que un último impulso para liberar en ella mi semilla, la cual es desatada con un primitivo gruñido ronco proveniente de mi garganta.

Salgo lentamente de su interior y contemplo el panorama que he causado: sus plumas están alborotadas; su cuerpo entero tiembla, fruto de la desconocida experiencia y del frío flamígero; sus pezones lucen ahora un rojo intenso causado por los mordiscos; todo su cuerpo está lleno de marcas y sus labios presentan un espantoso color morado; y de su entrada todavía se derrama la señal de que finalmente, esta criatura voladora, tiene un dueño. Aun así, la imagen desoladora y destrozada que presenta no se asemeja ni un ápice a mi desconsolador estado del cual era víctima unos minutos antes de conocer que compartíamos los mismos sentimientos.

Me acerco a ella y deposito un inocente y superficial beso en sus labios y le muerdo el inferior. Contemplo el reflejo de mi mirada en sus ojos hasta que, finalmente, no aguanta más y cae dormida. Ya no estoy solo.

**^ FIN ^**


End file.
